Operation VIPER
by AvalonJune
Summary: Tom Harris and Cara Price are kidnapped. What happens when Alex Rider gets kidnapped by Dan and Amy on account that he knows info about Cara's captures. Horrible summary but the actual fanfic is pretty good. Rated K cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Amy and Dan Cahill were sitting legs outstretched on the warm textured sand of the Australian Cost when their Target arrived.

"That's him?" Dan said incredulously. "He doesn't really scream the murderous kidnapping type."

"Remember the vespers some of them didn't seem like that; but they all tried to kill us either way." Amy reasoned with him.

"Yeah i guess, but are we really sure it is him? He can't be older than 16 at most." He glanced sideways at his older sister. Over the past few months since they stopped a major outbreak she had become much more calm and reasonable. Some mornings he would forget that they weren't on a deadline to stop mass destruction and it almost didn't feel normal or right.

"It's him. He looks exactly like the boy from the picture Ian sent us, and he is in the exact spot Ian said he would be in." Amy said checking her phone once again to double check.

Dan had to agree, he was an exact copy. This kid must be it. It just didn't seem right that a boy only a few years older than him would be in the business of blackmail and assassination.

The boy in question names was Ethan Calloway and could only be around the age of 15 or 16, had light brown hair that didn't look like it had been brushed in a while, and dark greyish blue eyes. Overall he was very skinny and wiry.

"Come on we've got to proceed with the plan." Amy said pushing Dan up and back towards the bustling street.

"I know. You remember the code word." Dan checked with her.

"Yeah it is giver. Now go." And with that Amy headed almost exactly straight to the boy.

The Plan was that Amy would distracted him pretending that she was the person he was here to meet, Arina Mevain -which they knew from the in tale Ian had collected-, then Dan would come up from behind and holding a blank gun he and Amy would lead him back behind the bathrooms. Ian would be waiting with the car and Amy would knock the guy out and they would all head to the Lucian stronghold they were currently staying at.

Alex Rider instantly knew something was up the moment Arina Mevain started talking. Although she was an exact look alike, the long auburn hair and the green eyes, her voice was not hard or cold like a seasoned killers daughter should be. Instead it was somewhat shaky and peppy.

"Do you have the materials?" Arina asked.

Alex narrowed his eyes, "I do, if you are actually the intended person i wish to give them to." it was bold he knew but he was so tired and stressed after a these months Alex still hadn't been able to find him.

"I am. Just like you are the giver." Arina said almost immediately after her the last word slipped out of her mouth and cold hard object slammed into the small of his back. Alex knew the feeling all to well it was a gun.

"You will do as I say or you will die." A cold hard voice said from behind him. Alex quickly analyzed it and figured the speaker couldn't be older than 15. He might be able to take him out, but Alex quickly decided it was to much of a risk after all the kid had a gun.

"Walk forward to right behind the bathrooms." The voice said.

He did. And the so called Arina followed them slowly.

Once they reached the bathrooms the girl, Arina brought her elbow down hard. Alex was surprised but not so surprised that his reflexes didn't react. Quickly he dodged the hit and the girl went stumbling to the ground. Alex didn't need to check twice he sped away as fast as he could practically flying on his feet. Just when he was about to turn corner away from the bathrooms something hard and hard slammed into his head.

He immediately crumbled to the ground his mind becoming complete darkness.

A/N

Hey Guys!

This chapter is pretty short but I think it covers what it should.

So how do you guys like the chapter? I really apricate feedback so go ahead a pop a comment on what you think!

Next Update: Probably next week maybe Monday or Tuesday.

~Alex


	2. Chapter 2

"That could have gone better." Amy heard Dan say from somewhere behind her. She turned around and saw the slump form of Ethan stretched out on the sandy floor in front of Dan who was rigidly holding the blank gun.

"I didn't expect him to be so strong considering well, how he looks." Amy said blushing. Why on earth was she blushing? She shook her head, whatever.

"What was that for?" Dan said looking at her oddly.

"What?"

"You said he was strong then you started angrily mumbling." He looked as if he was trying hard not to laugh.

She sighed, "Come on let's just get him into the car." Amy walked over and yanked Ethan's feet off the ground.

"Ok." Dan said in a mocking tone then quickly grasped Ethan's two hands in his.

Together they were able to half drag/ half carry Ethan into the trunk of the small white rented toyota.

"I didn't know such a skinny kid could be so heavy." Dan huffed as he leapt towards to passenger side door. However, Amy was already there with her hands on the handle. "You always get shotgun!" Dan whined.

"That's because I am always here first. Just get in the back, we need to hurry before Ethan wakes up." Amy scolded then climbed into the front seat. Begrudgingly Dan jumped into the back of the car.

The rest of the drive was quiet with Ian silently driving. Amy noticed for the first time since Dan knocked Ethan out. Ian hadn't said anything. She cocked her head in his direction, examining his face. His eyebrows were knit together, his lips were pursed so hard they almost looked white. He didn't even notice when Dan accidentally flung his shoe on the back of the seat creating a ashy dark smudge.

Something was definitely wrong and Amy knew what. It had only been a few years since the death of his sister and today was the day she died. Also, Cara Ian's girlfriend was just kidnapped a few months ago and all their only lead is a scrawny kid. Amy hadn't realized until now how hard he must be taking all of this.

Just when she was about to say something to him, the car entered the large metal gates of the tall mounting Lucian stronghold they were staying at for the time. While they are in Australia.

"We're here." Ian said surprising Amy.

"Great so where are we going to do the Interrogation?" Dan asked poking his head up from behind Amy's headrest. Although he tried to conceal his excitement he had a glimmer in his eyes. "This is going to be sooo cool!"

Amy shook her head and Ian groaned, "There is a room on the bottom level, that losts of Lucians in the past have used." Ian told her and Dan. His lips were still pursued and she was amazed he could even talk. Ian caught her staring at him and she quickly looked away.

"Great, thank you." Amy said, then she added, "Are you sure you don't want to ask the questions instead of us?"

Ian shook his head,"No. I rather watch." and with elaborating any more he popped the trunk open.

"Well, come on we don't want him to wake up before we even get out." Dan said impatiently.

"Alright come on." She said.

After around ten minutes of labored pulling, shoving, and arguing Amy,Dan, and Ian finally had Ethan down in the interagation room bound on a chair. The room was dark and cold, Amy could see why so many lucians before had used it. Just being in the room made her shiver. It was all just grey stones besides a large glass wall directly to the right of a cold metal chair.

Ian was standing behind the glass wall ready to record and analyze whatever is said.

Ethan surprisingly hadn't woken up yet. And Amy wondered if dan should get some water.

Suddenly Dan spoke for the first time in minutes, "So are you bad cop or good cop?"

Amy sighed, "Neither, we will try to interrogate him first without the truth serum but if he doesn't corporate then we'll use the truth serum."

Dan nodded then out of nowhere pulled out a bottle of water a sprayed it onto Ethans face. Suddenly Ethan jerked awake thrashing his body forward it a loud heart wrenching screech only to slowly realize were he was and immediately stop. His cheeks turning a flushed pink.

"Wow, man. Calm down yeesh." Dan said playfully but I knew even he was unnerved by the scream.

Ethan turned his Face towards the floor and didn't make and gesture to speak.

I decided to start with some simple questions just because, "What is your name?"

Ethan looked up for a moment and Amy say his eyes for the first time dark stormy grey btu they had no life in them instead they were a void of dark circles anguish and anger, hesitating he said, "Ethan Calloway." Why did he hesitate on his own name?

"How old are you?" Dan asked leaning forward.

"16." Only two years older then Dan…

"What do you know about V.I.P.E.R.?" Amy asked taking her turn to lean forward.

This time Ethan said nothing refusing to budge.

"How did you get involved with V.I.P.E.R.?"

Still nothing.

Amy nodded towards Dan who slipped behind Ethan and shot him in the arm with a syringe filled with the truth serum. Usually the cahills wouldn't resort to such things but they were change and they needed answers now. Before it was too late.

Ethans eyes glassed over and he looked about ready to sleep. Dan slipped back in front of Ethan.

Amy stepped back and asked Ethan once again from the beginning just to make sure he was telling the truth the first time, "What is your name?"

Ethan druggedly answered, "Alex Rider." not only did you note the change of name but also the change of accent. He went from an Australian Accent to a refined British accent one Amy noted sounded almost identical to Ian's.

"What!" Dan exclaimed, then quickly asked, "Why did you tell us your name was Ethan Calloway?"

"That is my cover. I am a spy working undercover for MI6." Alex said.

But he is only 16! Why would a british agency be using a young boy?

"Cool." Dan muttered under his breath then said, "Are you really Australian?" he clearly picking up on the accent change.

"No. I am british." Alex said looking as if he was about to fall asleep. They didn't have much time left they had to get to the point.

"What do you know about V.I.P.E.R.?" Amy asked cutting off whatever else Dan was about to say.

"It is an Australian organization commonly dealing with government blackmail and assassinations."

"Why are you searching V.I.P.E.R. for the MI6?"

"My best friend Tom was kidnapped by them and I ordered myself to be given this mission."

So Cara wasn't the only person they kidnapped…

Dan gave a slight almost nonexistent gasp, he knew firsthand what it felt like to have a close friend kidnapped. It didn't help this boy was only a year older than him.

Amy tuned towards Dan to comfort him but her pushed her away.

Muttering, "I'm fine." under his breath at her.

When Amy turned back towards Alex he had already fallen asleep. They couldn't ask any more questions, nor did they need to. Amy knew one thing for certain she was going to get Alex to help them no matter the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

_Blood and a excruciating pain that is all Alex is aware of. As he was whipped once again on his back. Dripping from every pour weakening his body to the state which he was barely conscious. He hung there shackled to the ceiling his limp form hanging down from it._

"_If you are not going to cooperate then we will have to try a different form of persuasion." A squeaky hysterical voice screeched from behind him. Suddenly the large metal door in front of him swung open revealing a big flat screen television. Paused and ready to push play was a scene Alex had tried fruitlessly to block out for three months all in vain. _

_On the television screen was a army green rover and sitting worried in the driver's seat was a woman with fiery red hair. _

"_No…" Alex whimpered as the video started to play._

_The horrific scene unfolded before his eyes and Alex's body racked back and forth with sobs and scream that would terrify any normal human. _

_Laughter exploded from behind him. "Now you are primed and ready." _

_Alex could barely feel when a syringe needle slid into one of his many open wounds and inserted sedative into his ever lessening bloodstream._

Alex screamed rushing to sit up only to fall back down sobs escaping from his body. Eventually he calmed down still shaking and slightly hyperventilating. After a while he was casually aware of a piercing pain in his arm and a splitting headache. Expertly he took in his surrounding. It looked like he was in regular bedroom with pictures of strange children and adults. The only thing out of the ordinary was the steel door and the window with metal bars in front and back.

The last thing he could remember from the previous nights odale was talking to the girl he had privacy known as Arina and a boy around his age with light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He figured the boy had stabbed him in the arm with either a sedative or more likely a truth serum of sorts. Great that meant they knew a lot about him, more then he would even tell Jack.

Alex blanched. Suddenly regretting that thought. It had been five months since her.. Death. Alex still couldn't bear the thought or mention of her name. He knew it also wasn't helping that ever since Tom was kidnapped he had been frequently having more and more flashbacks of the time he _spent _with Ramiz. All Alex wanted to do was curl up and cry all least that way he couldn't feel all the guilt.

However he knew that whoever his captors were they probably had hidden cameras and bugs set up. And he didn't want to make a show out of his weaknesses. Alex once again scanned the room just to see if he could pick out any bugs, it only took him about a minute to find and disable five cameras and three bugs. Which in a few minutes had his captors opening the door.

Perfect.

Alex reached out and grabbed the two kids by the shirt colors yanked them behind him and ran out the door in a long corridor only to be stopped by another teenager in crisp black suit to grabb Alex by his arms yanking them behind his back rendering him useless. The two teenagers he had recently yanked back were running out the bedroom to go after him but stopped when they saw Alex had been already caught.

"Woah, Ian. Good job!" the boy exclaimed enthusiastically towards the guy behind him who Alex now knows as Ian.

Alex hated waiting around and he was on a clock so he got to the point, "Look, I don't know who you are and I don't care. I have nothing you can use to blackmail me so think again." Alex took a breath. "I am probably going to escape by tonight and someone or something is going to explode so to save you time just let me go now."

The girl looked surprised at his bluntness but quickly disguised it with a small cough. "Were not here to hurt you or blackmail you."

"Really cause I feel totally welcome!" Alex said sarcastically pointing his head back towards Ian.

"You tried to run away!" The boy protested.

"Quiet Dan." The girl hushed. "Ian will let you go only if you promise not to run. We have men positioned at every corner including the ones directly forward and behind you."

"Fine." Alex consented and felt Ian realise his arms. "So what do you want with me then?" Alex had learned over the years if someone kidnapped you and _didn't _torture you then they probably wanted something. Granted it didn't happen often.

"Your help." The girl said. Then gestured to the boy at her left, "This is Dan, I am Amy. And we need your help to destroy V.I.P.E.R."

Alex narrowed his eyes,"What do you want with V.I.P.E.R.?"

Amy looked at him straight in the eye. "Our friend Cara Peirce was kidnapped and we would like her back."

Peirce? Alex thought he remembered something in the news about some guy named Piece rising to fame in three months?. Took over all the new companies or something like that.. Alex smirked if the guy wasn't American then Alex probably would have been sent to find out his deal.

When he saw everyone was still looking at him waiting for Alex to say something he sighed and asked, "Why would they kidnapped her?"

"She's one of the best and smartest computer programmers in the world." Ian said confidently striding forward to stand beside Amy and Dan with a proud look on his face. Alex figured he and this Cara girl must be together. Alex also noted he had a strong british accent.

"Gross shut up, Ian." Dan complained.

"What do you want me for?" Alex questioned even though he already knew the answer.

"Well…" Amy started.

"Amy-uh we would like you help to get our friend and yours back." Dan said looked impatient and partly annoyed.

Alex stepped back, glaring at the kids. "Not going to happen." Turning sharply behind him he fled down the hallway shoving Ian down when he tried to intervene.

"Wait!" Alex heard someone call behind him before receiving a sharp hit on the neck.

Just before losing consciousness, Alex saw yet _another _teen lean over him smirking. Until the world dissolved around him.

OoOoOo

A/N

This very short sorry! I also updated chapter two so it should be in the right format now.


End file.
